


Walking Contradiction

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "There are all sorts of contradictions about him that throw people off."





	Walking Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Walking Contradiction**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. This was sparked by Flip's latest fic, so I feel I should mention that...plus thanks to her for the beta, as always :-)  
**Summary:** "There are all sorts of contradictions about him that throw people off." 

He's a prime example of how you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. 

His name, for instance, reeks of Ivy League snobbery - Samuel Norman Seaborn. He's the fourth one of that name in his family, but since they weren't in a row he doesn't have a suffix. He was raised by a nanny in his family's large California mansion when his father was away on business trips as a prominent lawyer and his mother was out at soirees, and they took weekend trips to their condo overlooking the ocean. He went to Princeton and Duke and didn't need the scholarships he received. He then worked for prestigious law firms, all the while raking in fairly large salaries and living in relatively large apartments for the areas he lived in. 

But he'd be happy with pennies to his name and living in his office. 

He dresses like a staunch conservative business executive, but his views are liberal almost to the point of being radical in their desire for change, especially when it comes to things like the environment and minority rights. 

He dresses like he's important, but on most days he wonders if he really is, as he's taking his seventh cheese meeting in two weeks. 

He looks five or ten years younger than he is, his boyish grin and sparkling eyes eluding his age, and yet at the same time he's always been precocious and more mature than his years. Despite his maturity, however, his view is childlike and naive, by the standards of his colleagues - he sees the world through innocent eyes, believing that the world is a good place full of good people who want to do good things. Also like a child, he keeps coming back, no matter how many times people tell him to go away, determined he can persuade them to listen and agree. 

He looks like a movie star, someone who should play a lawyer on a tv show instead of being one in real life. But he has the brains to back it up, often catching those he spars with off-guard - who would think such a beautiful man would also know what he was talking about? 

Even though he has the brains and the looks, as well as a sense of humour, he can't seem to find a woman who likes him for *him* - they all seem to like his looks in spite of the brains and humour, and not the other way around. So while Josh figured Sam would be married long before he hit thirty, he's still alone, though you'd never know it from his perpetual grin, as though he's having a love affair with the world. 

He looks too stable to have given up everything to get an underdog elected president. 

He has so many contradictions about himself that throw people off - they think they have him pegged as one thing, then he says or does the opposite, not because he tries to trick them, but because that's who he is. 

And that's who he will always be. 

~*~FIN~*~ 


End file.
